


Страхи живут в темноте

by Shershik



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shershik/pseuds/Shershik
Summary: Один эпизод из нерассказанной истории Haikyuu!! Final Quest, в котором все идет не по привычному сценарию.





	Страхи живут в темноте

Хината ворочался и никак не мог заснуть. Каждый раз, когда он поворачивался, чтобы устроиться поудобнее, в спину больно упирался какой-то корень. 

«А все Кагеяма виноват — занял самое удобное место! Вечно он так, только о себе и думает!» 

Хината открыл глаза и сел, оглядывая их импровизированный ночной лагерь: Иваизуми бодрствовал у почти потухшего костра; Аоне спал, легко избавившись от привычной хмурости; Кенма скрутился в комок, словно внезапно замерз в эту теплую летнюю ночь — когда Хината скользнул по нему взглядом, в темноте сверкнули два желтых глаза — все же маги никогда не отличались крепким сном — и тут же, успокоившись, погасли; Кагеяма-который-думает-только-о-себе спал сном младенца, слегка приоткрыв рот и пристроив голову на корень, брат-близнец которого мучил Хинату уже несколько часов. 

«Уже скоро мы будем в замке Великого Короля Ойкавы и спасем похищенную принцессу, как настоящие герои, — сонно подумал Хината, — а потом...»

Он не знал, что будет потом: разойдется ли их внезапно собранная компания или еще какое-то время останется вместе. Было бы здорово, если бы он смог познакомить всех с Нацу, которая осталась в их родном городе со смешными остроконечными крышами. Вот бы на обратной дороге в столицу заглянуть туда всем вместе! 

«Недалеко от главной площади есть дом с флюгером в форме кошки, Кенме бы понравился, и Аонэ-сану, наверное, тоже…»

Мысли путались, и Хината уже было приготовился провалиться в сон, как вдруг на тело напало какое-то странное оцепенение. А потом оно сменилось дрожью. Хината ощутил чистый, пробирающий до костей и противно стискивающий сердце страх. Он замер, не в силах ни закричать, ни пошевелиться. Каждая клетка его тела просто вопила о том, как ей страшно. А потом раздался голос, тихий и вкрадчивый, словно знающий все чужие сокровенные тайны:

— Ты путешествуешь в опасной компании, герой.

— К-кто ты? — вместо привычного голоса зазвучал лишь тихий дрожащий шепот, и от этого Хинате стало еще страшнее. 

— Я тот, кто хочет предупредить тебя, что не стоит так просто доверять всем своим спутникам, — голос звучал откуда-то из-за спины, но одновременно был везде, змеей просачиваясь в уши, обволакивая и заставляя слушать. — Ты правда считаешь, что вы сможете спасти юную девушку из лап демона? Что сможете победить? Чем вы собираетесь сразить Великого Короля?

— Иваизуми-сан сам хотел это сделать, своим мечом…

— Мечом, которым сам Великий Король посвятил его в рыцари? — в бестелесном голосе зазвучало искреннее сомнение. — Разве ты никогда не замечал, что он хочет одного — вернуться к своему королю? Посмотри!

Хината поднялся, возвращая способность двигаться, и медленно обернулся. Иваизуми все так же сидел у костра, задумчиво глядя на огонь.

«Зачем разводить костер ночью, он же говорил, что это...» — недодуманная мысль погасла на границе сознания. Хината смотрел, как отблески пламени делают лицо Иваизуми жестоким, словно искаженным в злобной гримасе. 

— Теперь ты видишь? Если ему прикажут, он перережет тут всех.

— Кагеяма мастерски обращается с луком и стрелами, он бы мог… — начал Хината.

— А знаешь ли ты, где он вырос и почему не любит рассказывать о себе? — перебил его бестелесный голос. 

— У всех есть неприятные воспоминания…

— Например, как руки демона вырывают тебя из объятий мертвой матери, или как эти же руки потом кормят тебе, как любимую зверушку, или как учат стрелять из лука и показывают, как правильно ставить стрелы, чтобы они могли убивать с одного удара. О да, этот парень просто полон неприятных воспоминаний! Но, ты никогда не думал, что для него ваше путешествие — это шанс вернуться домой? К тому, кто его вырастил?

— Быть такого не может! — почти выкрикнул Хината.

Ведь все знали, что любые связи с демонами ставят на человеке клеймо предателя. Кагеяма просто не мог быть предателем!

«Ты в этом уверен?» — вопрос раздался у Хинаты в голове, как будто внутренний голос, такой обычно уверенный и рассудительный, начал сомневаться. 

«Уверен», хотел ответить Хината, но слова застряли у него в горле. Кагеяма больше не спал. Он сидел и смотрел прямо на Хинату, сжав тонкие пальцы на своем темном луке. Луке, который не раз в пути добывал им ужин, луке, который убивал легко и быстро.

— А Аонэ-сан сильный, — тихо произнес Хината, чувствуя, как во рту становится сухо и горько.

— Конечно сильный, — сразу же согласился голос, — тот, кто получает удовольствие от жестокости, не может быть слабым. Слышал о разорванных животных из Северного леса? И об исчезнувших там людях? Кажется, этот монстр пришел из северных земель?

— Аоне-сан не монстр, — жалобно выдавил Хината, наблюдая, как тот поднимается и потягивается, до хруста сжимая свои большие кулаки. 

«Это неправда, неправда…» 

Иваизуми поднялся и, издевательски ухмыляясь, одним выверенным движением вытащил из ножен свой двуручник, Кагеяма встал, натягивая на тетиве стрелу, а Аонэ просто сделал шаг вперед. Хината почувствовал, как по позвоночнику вниз пробежала холодная капля. Он нашарил рукоять своего короткого меча и сжал на ней, ставшие влажными пальцы. В теплом ночном воздухе загустело чувство опасности.

— Я не хочу с вами драться, — голос звучал жалобно и совершенно неубедительно. — И не буду! Я…

И тут он заметил фигуру в светлом балахоне, лежащую слишком близко от внезапно ставших опасными товарищей. Почему он до сих пор спит? Кенма же не мог так устать за день, а если он сейчас не проснется, то…

Хината ощутил холодок, представив, как двуручный рыцарский меч опускается вниз, с размаху рассекая спящего надвое. Против такого деревянный посох не спасет, пусть он хоть трижды магический.

— Кенма! Проснись, скорее! 

Фигура зашевелилась и приподнялась на локтях. Соскользнул с головы капюшон, открывая миру короткие закрученные рожки.

— На твоем месте, я бы за него не беспокоился, — участливо-издевательски зазвучал голос невидимого доброжелателя, — демон сам сможет о себе позаботиться. 

Хината почувствовал, как собственный меч выпал из руки. Услышал, как он глухо стукнулся о землю. А потом развернулся и изо всех сил ломанулся в лесные заросли. Прочь от лагеря, от притворяющихся друзьями врагов и от до ужаса пугающего издевательского смеха четырех голосов. 

Хината не помнил, как оказался в замке. Помнил только ужасающую лесную гонку почти в полной темноте — чудо, что он умудрился ни разу не упасть! Он шел сюда с командой друзей, а оказался совершенно один. 

«И меча нет» — грустно подумал Хината, проходя коридор за коридором. Замок был в довольно плачевном состоянии: в потолке местами проглядывалось звездное небо, на верхних балках ухали совы, на стенах плели ковры пауки, а в некоторых окнах, словно зубы, торчали пыльные цветные осколки, оставшиеся от давно разбитых витражей.

Хината остановился перед огромными каменными дверями тронного зала. Он чувствовал, что Великий Король там, знает, что герой пришел сразиться и ждет. Вот только двери поддавались с неохотой, словно не желая пускать непрошенного гостя. Хината неуютно повел плечами. В старом полуразрушенном замке было холодно и мрачно. Над головой Хинаты пролетела, пронзительно пища, летучая мышь. Он вздрогнул и снова навалился на дверь плечом — в этот раз она поддалась. В зале было темно, но Хината видел, как с каменного трона напротив входа поднялась высокая рогатая фигура. Казалось, она была темнее самой темноты, страшнее самого страха, но одновременно с этим и притягательнее, чем самые сокровенные желания. 

Хината сделал шаг вперед, а потом еще и еще, уже почти не понимая зачем же он пришел сюда.

«Спасти принцессу Юи» — напомнил звенящий от волнения внутренний голос, который тут же был перебит другим — до боли знакомым, вкрадчивым и полным злого веселья:

— Или себя самого. Ты знал, что преданое сердце отлично спасает смерть?

Мертвый синий огонь вспыхнул в нишах стен. Фигура Великого Короля перестала быть темной, и Хината замер в нескольких метрах от трона, не в силах сделать еще даже самый маленький шажок. Красивое лицо демона кривилось и искажалось от бликов холодного синего огня, а большие закрученные рога казались серебрянными. На миг Хината подумал, что он не видел никого красивее, и в то же мгновение Великий Король расхохотался:

— Но я бы хотел сделать подарок герою, который проявил невиданную прозорливость, сбежав от своих союзников! Смотри! 

Синий огонь поднялся выше, освещая зал полностью. Перед троном, под ногами Великого Короля кто-то лежал. Фигуры, больше похожие на сломанные игрушки, чем на людей. Хината смотрел и не видел лиц, только детали: залитый красными потеками синий шелк платья, переломанные стрелы с серым оперением, помятый железный доспех, грязные и перепачканные чем-то бурым светлые волосы…

Хината закричал и, кажется, отключился.

Прийти в себя его заставила тяжелая пощечина. Увидев, что это помогло, Иваизуми начал трясти Хинату, словно котенка. Рядом маячили лица серьезного Аонэ, сонного, но обеспокоенного Кагеямы и бледного Кенмы.

— Отпустите меня, — в этот раз Хината решил отбиваться до последнего, — я не знаю, что происходит, но…

— Ты кричал, — выдохнул Иваизуми, отпуская руки, — и метался по траве.

— Как дурак, — добавил Кагеяма, все еще обеспокоенно глядя на Хинату. 

— Мы думали, что у тебя приступ какой-то, а потом Кенма сказал, что это магия, и кое-как тебя угомонил. Но вот просыпаться ты никак не хотел, вот я и помог.

— Спасибо, — ошарашенно произнес Хината, все еще ощущая пульсирующую боль в щеке. Аонэ, явно сочувствуя, молча протянул ему бурдюк с прохладной водой. Хината с удовольствием приложил его к лицу, с радостью ощущая, как боль отступает.

— Знаешь, Шоё, страхи живут в темноте, — тихо произнес Кенма, присаживаясь рядом и откидывая назад капюшон своего балахона, под которым не оказалось ни рожек, ни крови, только светлые спутанные после сна волосы, — и они подчиняются всем демонам, и Великому Королю в том числе, поэтому не стоит верить всему, что ты увидишь. И не стоит бояться.

— А если не получается? — тихо спросил Хината, вспоминая распластанные на каменном полу фигуры. 

— Помни, что рядом есть те, кто не даст тебя увлекаться пустыми иллюзиями.

Глаза Кенмы светились в темноте, как у кошки, и Хината ощущал странное спокойствие. Он бы не удивился, если бы оказалось, что это какая-то магия. Но Хината все еще чувствовал предательскую дрожь в теле, стоило вспомнить о содержании его, как оказалось, всего лишь сна.

— Это не так просто… Я видел… Все вы были убиты…

— Великий Король обожает развлекаться, показывая кошмары, — процедил сквозь зубы Иваизуми, — совершенно неисправимый тип.

Хината непонимающе уставился на него.

— Но он не кровожадный, — пожал плечами Иваизуми, — только имеет склонность к дешевым театральным эффектам и зрелищности. С детства таким был.

— С детства? — растерянно переспросил Хината. — Так вы…

— Выросли вместе в одном горном городке, — коротко сказал Иваизуми. — Ойкава до сих пор не привык, что не может жить среди людей и страдает от дефицита внимания. 

— Ойкава?

— Ты же не думал, что его зовут Великий Король? — хмыкнул Иваизуми. — Это даже для него было бы пафосно.

— А похищение принцессы? — растерянно спросил Хината. — Зачем он похитил принцессу Юи?

— Чтобы ненавязчиво пригласить в гости целую компанию героев, я думаю, ведь скоро его праздник, а этот парень ненавидит встречать свой День рождения в одиночестве. Но все равно, — Иваизуми посуровел лицом, — за похищение и кошмары мы еще с ним разберемся. Но попозже.

***  
— Попозже, значит? Это точно после праздничного торта, — довольно сказал демонический король Ойкава принцессе Юи, которая вместе с ним с интересом смотрела в магический кристалл, сидя на больших мозаичных плитах тронного зала. — Поэтому, нам пора его готовить!


End file.
